Хиори Саругаки
| Пол = женский | Рост = 133 см | Вес = 26 кг | Команда = Вайзарды | Бывшее место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Бывшая должность = Лейтенант двенадцатого отряда, Главный исследователь НИИ синигами | Бывшая команда = Файл:12.jpg Двенадцатый отряд | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Кирио Хикифуне, Кисуке Урахара | База = Дом вайзардов, Каракура, мир людей | Родственники = | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Кубикири Орочи | Банкай = | Дебют в манге = Глава 189 (Том 22) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 112 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Рейко Такаги | Английский голос = Мела Ли Лора Бейли (206+) Лара Коди (Bleach: The 3rd Phantom) }} — бывшая лейтенант двенадцатого отряда, служившая под командованием капитанов Кирио Хикифуне и Кисуке Урахары, а теперь — вайзард. Внешность Хиори — девушка очень маленького роста, с карими глазами и светлыми волосами, которые она собирает в колючие хвостики. Её чёлка скреплена тремя заколками. Хиори носит белую футболку и красный спортивный костюм с белыми линиями, проходящими вниз от плеч, кроме того, он украшен первым иероглифом из её имени, а также желтые шлёпанцы. На её щеках по три веснушки. Один из её клыков очень длинный и часто торчит изо рта, за что Шинджи и Ичиго называют её «зубастиком». Хиори носит свой меч за спиной. Будучи лейтенантом, Хиори носила стандартную форму синигами с шевроном на левой руке. В это время ее косички были довольно длинные и свисали, также она не носила заколки. Характер Несмотря на свой небольшой рост, Хиори является агрессивной и вспыльчивой девушкой, склонной к жестокости. Её наиболее частой жертвой является Шинджи Хирако, которого она часто даёт пощечину одним из своих шлёпанцев или просто бьёт ногами и руками. Она рефлекторно использует его в качестве живого щита, когда это необходимо, и вообще показывает полное отсутствие уважения к нему. Хиори так относилась к Шинджи даже ещё тогда, когда они оба служили в Готее, несмотря на то, что он был старше неё по званию. Она очень агрессивна, часто набрасывается на людей без особой причины. Она мало уважает большую часть своего окружения, легко теряет самообладание и влезает в драку. Привязавшись к своему бывшему капитану Кирио Хикифуне как к матери, Хиори испытывала боль из-за её отъезда и сначала отказывалась принять Урахару как её замену, относилась к нему со своей обычной грубостью и неуважением, несмотря на все его попытки подружиться. When Kirio Hikifune was in charge of her, Hiyori was very respectful to her old captain as a sign of respect and trust, but still smacked everyone else around. Hiyori seems to harbor a hatred of both Shinigami and Humans. As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Hiyori never displays much emotion besides anger, and always appears to be frowning. Во время тренировок ей так и не удалось заставить Ичиго называть её «Хиори-сан» (вежливое обращение). С другой стороны, она сама называет Ичиго и Шинджи придурками. История }} Силы и способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Хиори очень хороша в рукопашном бою. Она обычно комбинирует различные удары с использованием своего духовного меча. Саругаки вспыльчива и агрессивна, и эти качества часто заставляют её делать опасные выпады в сторону окружающих даже по пустяковым поводам или же вовсе без них. Её навыки развиты настолько, что она легко смогла сокрушить опасного заключенного Гнезда Личинок, когда тот взял её в заложники. * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 152: Hiyori performs multiple foot stomps on an opponent's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, pages 11-12 * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 155: Hiyori smacks her opponent with her sandal. This technique, while simple, possesses enough force to send Shinji Hirako flying through a nearby wall and Hachi's barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 16 Эксперт владения мечом: Hiyori's skills in swordsmanship are considerable, having spent time as a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Her fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable, as she channels a lot of her attitude and anger into her attacks. She has fought off numerous Menos Grande, held her own against an experienced fighter like Ichigo Kurosaki, and held her own against the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel (while fighting alongside Lisa Yadōmaru and Tōshirō Hitsugaya).Bleach manga; Chapter 216, pages 1-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 375, pages 19-20 * : Hiyori comes down with her sword upon an opponent. She used this technique to cleanly cut down through the head and mask of a Gillian with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 6 Высокая физическая сила: She has brutally beaten up Shinji and Ichigo using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 7 Высокая скорость: Her speed is considerable, and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill, surprising those she attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, pages 8-9 While training Ichigo, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo.Bleach anime; Episode 126; Only portrayed in the anime. Высокая духовная сила: Hiyori possesses lieutenant-level Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 122 With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Духовный меч : Меч Хиори представляет собой стандартную катану с сердечками на гарде. В дни когда она была лейтенантом, она обычно носила его на поясе, но как Вайзард она носит свой меч за правым плечом на спине. thumb|190px|Шикай Хиори. *'Шикай': Команда её шикая, . Катана Хиори становится большим тесаком с зубчатым лезвием.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 16-17 :Спсобности шикая: Неизвестны. *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Пустификация thumb|190px|Маска Пустого Хиори. Маска пустого: По внешнему виду её маска скелетообразная с расположеным по середине её маски рогом, и рядом ромбообразных знаков над её бровями. После того как она надевает свою маску Пустого, глазница её глаз становится чёрной, а цвет глаз становится коричневым.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, pages 24-25 Она дольше всех остальных вайзардов подчиняла своего внутреннего пустого (не считая Ичиго, который потратил чуть больше времени) — 69 минут и 2 секунды. Когда Хиори разозлена или спровоцирована, сила ее маски растет. :Увеличение силы: Надев маску, Хиори получает огромную прибавку к её силе синигами в виде силы пустого. Её скорость и сила атак многократно возрастают. thumb|right|190px|Серо Хиори :*'Серо': Хиори может выстрелить красным серо из раскрытого рта своей маски. Также она может повернуть луч и сразить несколько целей сразу. Цензура thumb|190px|left|Хиори пронзил Гин thumb|190px|Шинджи держит раненую в живот Хиори В манге, когда Хиори собирается атаковать Айзена, Гин Ичимару разрубает её напополам, и Шинджи ловит верхнюю половину её тела.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 12-14 В аниме, когда Хиори собирается атаковать Айзена, Гин наносит колющую рану в спину на уровне живота, и Шинджи ловит её всю.Bleach anime; Episode 285 Появление в других проектах Цитаты * (Обращаясь к Ясуторе Садо и Орихиме Иноуэ) "Принцесса и тигр, хах? Какие красивые имена! Наши имена означают 'обезьяна' и 'развратница'! Мне так завидно!"Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 2 * (Обращаясь к Шинджи Хирако) "Я действительно, действительно ненавижу людей. И я также действительно ненавижу синигами."Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 5 * (Обращаясь к Тоширо Хитсугая) "Я не хочу помогать тебе, синигами!! Но сейчас не время для этого!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 9 * (Обращаясь к Шинджи Хирако) "Я... прошу прощения... Шинджи... Я... была нетерпеливой..."Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 15 События и сражения *Холодная война *Тренировка у вайзардов *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Тоширо Хитсугая, Хиори Саругаки и Лиза Ядомару против Тии Харрибел *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation Сноски Звания Навигация de:Hiyori Sarugaki en:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki fr:Hiyori Sarugaki pl:Hiyori Sarugaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Синигами Категория:Женщины Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Бывшие лейтенанты Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Двенадцатый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Эксперты хакуды Категория:Эксперты владения мечом